spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battlegrounds guide
Please note, alliances will not function properly until a hotfix is sent out in early October. Do not waste iso or resources competing, just go for progression rewards. For help finding character abilities, visit the new chart at the bottom of the All Characters page. Basic Information Battlegrounds is a periodic event for alliances to compete against each other. Each battlegrounds event last 2-3 days and consist of 4 "Mini Maps" that contain different event types. These Maps and objectives change with every new Battlegrounds event. There are only 5 teams competing in any given battlegrounds event. If you ever see more, or do not see your team, please contact CC. The goal is to increase your teams score in each map, in order to claim the top spot before the tally timer runs out. The tally timer counts down every 2 hours or so, and whichever team controls a given map will gain points when the tally timer reaches 0 and resets. In order to secure the top spot for a map, players must complete the given objective for each map. If a team owns a territory, opposing teams may attack the team controling a map. This works as a team completes the objective for a given map, points will be taken from the controlling teams overall score. To prevent your score from being decreased by other teams, players may purchase "Shields" to protect maps they control. The cost for shields varies between maps, costing more on the 50pt board than lesser point boards. The shield cost is effective for 20 minutes, but shields can be stacked for longer durations. Please note the cost of shields as compared to reward values. It is very easy to get lost in the action and not realize you are spending more than the event will earn you. Battlegrounds operates off a new energy system called alliance energy. This type of energy cannot be sent between players, but can be refilled via iso-8. The benefit of alliance energy is the option to go "All in" which will give you a buff towards that maps objective. All in buffs vary between maps and event types, but the buff stacks ONTOP of buffs from cards. For example, if you have a x5 buff normally, and the event offers the option to go all in for an additional x5 buff, you will recieve a x25 buff rather than a x10. Below I will cover the various event types, and strategies to maximize scoring in each. Battlegrounds Map Names & Event styles Please note the buff spiders shown may or may not appear again, but were left in for reference. Chelsea-50 point map Ko Enemies | Buff: Legendary Superior Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Collect Fireworks | Buff: Legendary Classic Spider Woman Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Combos | Buff: Legendary Superior Venom x5 Spidey Guide: Lead with BulletProof, Battle Damage, Felicity or Goblin to maximise combo potential Add as many buff spiders below to multiply Kip's Bay-30 point map Rings | Buff: Epic Spider-Punk Spidey Guide: Lead with Blood Spider or Captain Spider (+1 Ring Combo & Start with 10 Combo counter); or any spider with +1 Ring Combo ability. Avoid all combos except for Rings to let your combo reset to get 12 combos per ring. Add as many buff spiders below to multiply This Event was bugged and will likely not appear in this form again Distance | Buff: Legendary Scarlet Spider (Kaine) Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Vials | Buff: Epic Spider Punk x5 Spidey Guide: Lead with Assassin, Bulletpoints, Classic Superior, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Armor, Noir, Black Widow, Miles Morales or Ends of the Earth to increase numbes of vials collected. Use as many Buff spiders as you have West Village-15 point map Slide | Buff: Rare Assassin Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Avoid Enemies | Buff: Legendary 1602 Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Rings | Buff: Rare Assassin x3 Spidey Guide: I can't tell whether this is colelcting individual RINGS, or whether it multiplies Ring COMBOS. I will come back to it. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Webhammer Objects East Village-5 point map Jumps | Buff: Rare 1602 x5 Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have. Jumps | Buff: Epic Superior Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have Slide | Buff: Rare 1602 Spidey Guide: No abilities effect objective. Use as many Buff spiders as you have